Changes
by MyDarkAngel030
Summary: Bad at summaries, please enter inside. Sorry about that. Hope you like it! One-shot inside! {NatsumeXMikan}


**Hello there! Well, I don't intend to say anything more than this, it's just that. Hope you enjoy the story!**

 **0===0===0===0===0===0**

 **Changes**

 _ **Chapter One**_

 **0===0===0===0===0===0**

I was rejected by the person who I confessed to. But, after the next day. This so-called Natsume Hyuuga unbelievably confessed to me, I know that it was so impossible to happen. But there, right there. Everything started changing, even my point of view in life, my styles change too,from nerd one to cute one. I was confident and motivated to change, and happy to admit, I fell for him...Deeply.

But...I didn't expect for things to change, for things to be back the way I was before.

"Natsume, are you free this Friday? Actually there's this movie I really want to see, so..." I wasn't able to complete my words, right before he trailed me off...So quickly.

"Ah, sorry Mikan. I have plans for that day sorry." I just sway my hands from left to right and even shake my head. Actually, that was the same answer he was giving these past few days. And we only started dating last two months ago, so I guess this is how relationship starts. I just need patience to know him better.

We did exchange emails like any other couples would do, and even texted each other at night.

"No, no. It's okay, I'll just go with my friends," I just smiled like I always do...Yup, like I always do.

I headed back to my seat and just stared out the window.

I'm not doubting Natsume or something, he's just busy with his own personal activities so I just need to be patient until we have the right time to hang out together, alone. And speaking of which, we have never dated properly before, because when we finally decided to go out, an appointment will suddenly pop in and in the end we need to move the date.

"Everyone, settle down to your seats. We have a new transfer student," our teacher clapped his hands and caught all of our attention, I was uninterested so I just looked in front.

"Alright then! Please enter in!" As soon as the transfer student entered, whispers and murmurs was immediately heard.

I was starting to get anxious since...I can hear Natsume's name in their whispering.

"Hi! I'm Juvia Mukiji! 14 years old and Natsume Hyuuga's ex-girlfriend." And there, everyone begun to go wild in their seats. And how bitch can she be? Saying things like that in front of his current girlfriend. I'm not questioning why Natsume had relationship before since I'm already prepared to accept that, but if those girlfriend he had before, stepped in our private life once. Sorry, but, I don't know what I'll do.

 _"Oh, God. How can she say that in front of Mikan?"_

 _"Look, Natsume is getting uneasy too."_

 _"Wow, she's a beauty, I wonder why Natsume broke up with her?"_

I didn't pay any attention to those fellow student who kept whispering about me, Natsume and the new transfer student. I just glanced at Natsume's direction and there...My heart begun to throb in pain, as I saw how he stare at the girl in front so shockingly, his eyes was widened so I can figure it out.

 _"Look here, you idiot."_ I mattered to myself, but...After the girl was settle down to his seat which was next to Natsume...He never once looked at my direction for the entire class.

And yes, I was keeping it all inside.

During lunch time, we were both quiet while eating dinner. I wasn't in the mood to talk about his ex-girlfriend or whatever, but instead, he was the one who came up with the subject.

"You know Mikan, that new transfer girl-" I immediately trailed him off.

"Natsume, really? Your talking about another girl in front of your girlfriend? And in the time were we can finally be alone?" I raise my eye brow, I didn't look nor glance at his direction, but I can feel that he is staring at me right now.

"Then, why won't you look into my eyes?" I flinch, and I stopped eating my lunch and looked at his direction. He was getting irritated now.

"You want to know the reason why?" I put my lunch box down and crossed my arms.

"That's why I'm asking why!" Oh, now he's demanding me to spit it out!

"It's because you never looked at me when we were at class! You always looked at that girl's direction! You never even looked at me to see if I'm alright or not!" Ah, I know where this is going...And it is...

"Why are you getting so jealous about it!?" He argued and even stood up, oh boy. I can really spot that he's getting very irritated.

"Isn't that my job?! To get jealous whenever topic like this would came?! Natsume I'd get jealous because I'm your girlfriend!" I stood up as well, I don't know what words was coming out of my mouth but, the only thing I remember is that he stump in madly and went out of the room.

I regretted that I yelled at him back, but, my feeling just burst out and I wasn't able to control it anymore.

I texted him every night, and waiting for his replies, I even stay up every night just to read whether he sends me a reply or not, but sadly in those three days, he didn't left even one reply.

Today was Friday, and I've decided to go see that movie by myself.

It took 2 hours until the movie was done and so I headed down to the elevator and walk out the mall and waited for a bus.

"Oh, yeah. I don't have any soaps left so I'll just stop by in the store first," and I was about to walk in to this store which was gradually right in front of me...When I saw a familiar face walking right in front of me...And yes, it was Natsume, he passed me by and there's a girl clinging onto his arm.

 _"Shit! Why am I just standing here?!"_ I demanded and walk after them...They were crossing the pedestrian line so I followed up.

"Natsume! What's the meaning of this?" And to my surprise to see that it was Juvia...His ex-girlfriend.

"You can see for yourself right? Were over," my eyes widened, his reply was impact and so heavy for me to carry.

"...What?" I paused as he smirked.

"You didn't heard me? I said that we need to end this shit and I'll go back with my true girlfriend...Can't you see? All I did was just for a dare, Juvia and I agreed that if I confessed to you and make you think that were dating, she'll finally answer me. But, you were just pretending right? So there's no need for us to stay together." He exclaimed as I dropped my shoulder bag.

"Pretend?...Hah! Everything that I did? You think it was all an act?! Then if it is an act then tell me Natsume! Tell me! Why do I need to stay over night just to wait for your replies in my texts?! Why did I fall for you?! Why did I have to change?! Why do I have to change into a fine girl just for you to compliment me!? But seriously! You never complimented every effort that I make just for you to notice! Natsume! To you is that all an act?! Huh?!" I burst out, I forgot that we were in the middle of the road.

"Hey, you don't need to yell at Natsu-Hon like that!" The girl stated in.

"Natsu-Hon your face! Don't step into someone else's conversation, you-" Before I can continue, I just felt my head turned rightwards and I heard a large impacted sound.

 _ ***SLAP!***_

And yes, Natsume...Slapped me.

The scene really did caught a lot of attention.

"So...This is your answer right?" I asked as my bangs covered my eyes, but I was still staring at Natsume's face...My heart throbbed, why is he wearing such a face? I don't understand him...The expression he was showing was more sadder than we were dating...

"LOOK OUT!" I immediately turned to the voice who just yelled and I notice that the people in the sidewalks was gathering around...I wonder why he yelled...-

 _ ***BEEP, BEEP, BEEEEEPPPP***_

The three of us looked behind us to see a giant truck sliding in our direction. The walking sign is still green-..Wait the driver is doing something...THE BRAKE IS BROKEN!

ALL THIS TENSION MADE MY FEET FEEL NUMB THAT I CAN'T MOVE! I can that that was the same for those two...And before I knew it, the light of the truck flash through my eyes and...I didn't feel anything after that...I can just see my blood everywhere...

0=0

 _ ***SOUND OF THE AMBULANCE***_

"Doc! How was the patient?!" Natsume came rushing in, But, Juvia was still unconscious, it seems that she fainted due to the scene.

"Sir, please wait here. The doctor is still working on it." Somehow, Natsume expression was getting worst and worst. Worried, mixed with sadness and guilt.

After a few hours of operating, the doctor came out. With his hands on his pocket.

"Doc-" Before Natsume can continue the doctor raised his right hand and asked.

"Can I ask what happened? The patient was badly endured." Natsume bowed down and bit his lower lip, he tried to remember what truly happened.

"Actually, there was an argument between the three of us and we made the wrong choice to settle it in the middle of the road, then there's this truck whose break was broken...And the movement of the truck was very fast that we couldn't made our move...But suddenly, Mikan the patient...Pushed the both,,,of us aside and...she was...the one who got hit by the truck..." Tears were automatically falling down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry sir...But, the patient didn't make it." The doctor bowed down and headed out his way as Natsume was left there standing...Recalling what the doctor have said.

When the room for Mikan was prepared the relatives can come in, and Natsume entered in and saw her pale complex skin and her eyes that was under it was an eye bugs. He regretted earlier...How he lied and couldn't tell Mikan the truth.

"Mikan...I'm...So sorry...I couldn't explain it to you... I fell for you when we were first year...But this Juvia came in and ruined everything...She said that if I don't do what she says, she'll do anything bad to you...I sorry I lied and hurt you...I'm so pathetic and powerless...I'm so sorry, Juvia is unconscious and I left a note in her side that her threat is done now that you're...go..ne." Tears was beginning to fall down and he couldn't talk straight anymore.

"Sir...Excuse me but, we saw this in the patient's clothes, I think it's for you." Natsume turned around to see a nurse handing a piece of paper to him. He hasitated to reach for it, but the nurse left it on the table.

He stared at the paper with a teary eyes and when he opened it...Tears was beginning to fall more wildly.

As the paper stated.

 _ **"Please forgive me" -Mikan**_

He swiped his tears and give her a one last hug.

"What are you apologizing for...Baka polkadots."

0===0===0===0===0===0

I'am very, very, very sorry if the one-shot was unsatisfying and is lacking with more scene and explaining I really apologize for that. So I hope you liked it. How was the story? Please vote and review...Thank you!


End file.
